


Seeing Minerva

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville finally sees the woman behind the professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Minerva

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #18: [Christmas crackers](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Lauder_2410124a_zps5cdf59ee.jpg.html).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Seeing Minerva

~

“Pass the potatoes, will you, Neville?” 

Neville smiles. “Of course, Professor.” 

Professor McGonagall sighs. “Neville,” she says, looking at him over top her glasses. “We’ve discussed this before. You’re no longer in school and you’re about to become a member of my staff. We’re _colleagues_.” She shoots a glance at Neville’s gran, who’s looking on with clear amusement. “Not to mention that it’s Christmas. Call me Minerva.” 

Neville can feel himself blushing. “I’m trying, Prof-Minerva, but it’s difficult to think of you that way. In my mind you’ve always been Professor McGonagall.” 

“You can’t blame him for that, Minerva.” Augusta smiles. 

“No, I suppose not.” Professor McGonagall shakes her head. “Do try harder though, Neville. The new term starts in a few months and you don’t want to be stumbling over my given name then. Now, the potatoes?” 

Handing them over to her, Neville nods. “I’ll do my best,” he promises. 

“So, any novel plans for the new term, Minerva?” Augusta asks, and the conversation moves on. 

As he watches them talk, Neville wonders how they formed such a fast friendship after the Battle of Hogwarts. They are both very opinionated, never afraid to argue a point. He’s seen them have some spirited arguments, and yet they remain quite close. _Close enough that Prof-Minerva is having Christmas dinner with us._

“...plans later, Neville?” asks Augusta, and Neville blinks, realising she’s talking to him. 

“I’m sorry, I missed the question.” 

Augusta chuckles. “Well, you’re clearly not really even here with us, are you? I was asking if you’ve any plans after we finish dinner.”

Neville can feel the colour rising in his face. “Some people are getting together in Diagon later, yes.” 

“And is that sweet Hannah Abbott going to be there?” 

Neville coughs. “Possibly.” 

Augusta exchanges a look with Professor McGonagall. “Well, then, it’s time for pudding and Christmas crackers, I think.” 

Professor McGonagall brought the crackers, and as she pulls them out of a bag, Neville helps Augusta clear the dishes. When they return to the table they see a gold crackers with red ribbon wrapping its ends sitting at each place. 

“I believe we’ll all have to pull each other’s,” says Professor McGonagall.

They do, laughing as various trinkets fall out of the crackers. Neville ends up with a hat and scarf, Professor McGonagall with a couple of shot glasses, and Augusta with some gloves. “I made them myself,” Professor McGonagall admits. 

_Which explains a lot,_ thinks Neville as they eat pudding. Pushing away from the table, he excuses himself. “I’m just going to Floo Harry and see what the plans are,” he says. 

Augusta and Professor McGonagall nod. “We’ll be in the sitting room,” says Augusta. 

“Thanks, Gran.” Neville hurries upstairs, and after changing out of the formal robes he’d worn for dinner, Floos the Burrow. 

“Hey, Nev!” Harry grins at him from the fireplace. “How’s dinner?” 

“Not bad.” Neville shrugs. “I thought it was going to be weird, but it’s fine. So what time are we meeting?” 

“In about five.” There’s an indistinct voice behind him and Harry nods. “Gin says to tell you that Hannah’s excited to see you.” 

Neville smiles. “I can’t wait to see her either.” 

“Brilliant! See you in a bit.” 

Neville closes the connection and, after checking his appearance in the mirror once more, walks back downstairs. He checks the living room, frowning when he doesn’t see Augusta or Minerva, then moves quietly towards the kitchen.

He steps into the doorway and freezes. 

Professor McGonagall and Augusta are embracing, their mouths pressed together in an obviously carnal kiss, Augusta cradling the professor’s head with her hands. A few tendrils of McGonagall’s hair have escaped and in that moment Neville finally sees her as Minerva, as someone who, like him, loves and feels and wants. 

He backs away, waits a few moments, then approaches again, this time making noise, and by the time he walks into the kitchen they are separated. Augusta looks the same, but Minerva is still a bit flushed. “I’m off,” he says. “Happy Christmas!” 

Augusta smiles. “And to you, Neville.” Walking over to him, she embraces him. “Have a good time tonight.” 

“Thanks.” Neville fights the urge to say the same to her. After all, when she wants him to know she’ll tell him. Then, turning to Minerva, he extends his hand. “Happy Christmas, Minerva.” 

Minerva nods, shaking his hand. “And to you, Neville.” 

“Will you be home later?” Augusta asks. 

Neville shakes his head. “I don’t think so. I imagine we’ll be drinking, so I think I’ll crash at Harry’s tonight. Is that all right?” 

Augusta and Minerva both smile. “Of course,” says Augusta. “We’ll manage.” 

When Neville steps out of the Floo and into the pub, he sees his friends at a corner table. Hurrying over, he’s greeted warmly. Hannah’s there and they sit beside each other. Neville’s content. 

Harry nudges his shoulder. “So, Christmas dinner with your gran and Professor McGonagall, hm? Wasn’t that....weird?” 

Neville smiles, clasping Hannah’s hand. “Not at all. Dinner with Gran and Minerva was fine.” 

~


End file.
